twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Screwball
Personality Screwball is a fun-loving, lighthearted soul. Although once engaged, she tends to find ways of turning tables on any foe. She doesn't like to feel betrayed because she links it to her father and has been seen to be very emotional. Always loves making new friends and going on new adventures, which is good because friends and adventure always await her. Screwball also has parts to her that she can't control, like occasionally passing out or being controlled by the god of chaos. Some of these are known to be caused by her father using her for his bidding or a reaction to being spawned and not regularly born, and others we may never know the reasons why they happen or even exist. Background Little is known on when or how she was made. All anypony can go on are the stories she tells of her father, Discord ( ) himself creating her of pure chaos in the time of his short return to Equestria. She can not remember, but during that time she flew without wings all around Ponyville and was forced to mock Twilight Sparkle ( ) as she did her walk of shame. Screwball's first moments of self awareness happened after Discord's fall, when she woke up in the Canterlot underground catacombs, directly under her father. She made a home there and had already known much on how everything works without ever attending school. She found a propeller hat deep inside the catacombs, and is rarely seen without it. Her swirling eyes are a permanent sign of her being the daughter of the beast that turned Ponyville upside down, and for a long while she resented him for that. During her final days in the catacombs she fashioned up a doll that looks half like her father and half like a pony, named Sir Gizmore. She left her makeshift home after feeling alone one day and headed out to Ponyville to find some friends. Soon she met Brambles ( ), who became her first friend. She never saw Brambles again, though. Soon she met Twilight officially and was invited to a party for Fluttershy ( ) thrown at Sweet Apple Acres by Applejack ( ), when her symptoms began to show. Now and then she'd completely zone out, and after a while she was possessed by her father for the first time. Before her possession she met a stallion named AmeJ ( ) who was found to be her brother as Discord revealed that information. Once he took control of Screwy, he aimed to free himself. He was stopped by a magical amulet of protection, given to Screwball by an unknown knight. That knight was never heard from again. In the time of her wearing the pendant she met GameBrony ( ); her current coltfriend, Lilcha ( ); her best friend, and Fate( ), who Screwy was afraid of until recent events. She started to miss her father, and eventually decided not to wear the amulet anymore. It lays forgotten in the place where she left it to this very day. After some adventures with Fate, the Ponyville Olympics and many trips into the Everfree, she met Plotline ( ) and assumed he had a crush on Applejack, which turned out to be correct. She's been trying to get the two together ever since. And finally she met Scheme ( ), her best friend Flicker's long lost brother, who confessed on having a crush on her. She is now conflicted between her coltfriend Jimmy and Scheme, as well as indecisive whether she wants to visit her father again. Category:Show-Derived Characters Category:Mares Category:Earth Ponies